


Free Fall

by JustPonyboy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Murder, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy
Summary: Asher Jay is a bunny with average plans, he wants to do the world good and sees the best way is to join the police force. Of course, he was assigned to a desk but he was quite alright with that. Tomorrow he starts his new life in the big city.
Kudos: 4





	Free Fall

"Asher," A voice called from down the hall causing the small figure in the bed to stir, "Asher, I got breakfast ready!"

The room was shrouded in darkness, save for the few beams of sunlight that poked through the blinds onto the wooden floor. On the nightstand next to the bed sat a smartphone, wallet and nameplate pin that read 'Jay'. In the closet across the room from the bed was an assortment of clothing, most notably a blue button-up shirt and navy blue slacks. All standard issue. It was almost serene-

The door was kicked open, scaring the sleeping mammal to an upright position. In the illuminated doorway stood an angry sheep, hands on her hips and glasses resting on the end of her nose. Her messy apron had been white at some point but was now littered with all kinds of permanent stains, her jeans and white shirt shared the same state as her apron.

"Asher Margaret Jay," She shouted, pushing up her glasses before storming inside and pulling up the blinds, "I said, I made breakfast."

The bunny who was now wide awake rubbed his eyes, "I'm up Amy, yelling like that you'd think there was a fire."

"Great, I expect to see you at the table in twenty minutes. I open the bakery in an hour, so I have time to drive you down to the station. Go back to sleep and I'm bringing the cold water bucket, I'm serious this time. You can't be late on your first day."

"Yeah, I got it."

With that, the sheep closed the door with a chuckle. Maybe he'll meet a doe.

Asher slid out of bed, shaking his head. She sounded like his mother. Now on his paws, he walks into the bathroom sighing and staring into the mirror. An otherwise unremarkable white rabbit looked back, the only imperfection that marred his face was his heterochromatic eyes. One baby blue and the other a light brown. It bothered him every time he looked in the mirror. The asymmetry really bugged him. He personally thought about getting it fixed, he didn't like being different or the looks it got him back in Bunnyburrow. Maybe people would like him more if his eyes matched?

In fifteen minutes flat, Asher walked into the kitchen fully dressed, showered, and teeth brushed. Amy turned to face him as he hopped into a chair.

"Well look at you! Dressed all nice and- " She set down a plate of pancakes in front of him, frowning as the rabbit ate in silence. "Oh no, we're not doing this. What's the problem?"

Asher cursed internally, the sheep seemed to always know when something was the matter with him. "It's the eyes- "

Amy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Asher, it's a big city. There are gonna be very few mammals whose opinion should matter to you. Like mine. They aren't going to care about what colour your eyes are."

He looked up from his food with a questioning look.

"I've known you forever, I think my opinion should matter to you. Especially while you live in my house, cottontail."

Asher cracked a smile and Amy seemed content as she took off her apron, sitting down and twirling her keys on a finger.

"That's more like it."

Amy felt for the bunny, Asher never really held himself in too high of regard and it normally ended with him getting walked all over or hurt. She'd seen it happen so many times, all throughout their schooling years. It always left her to pick him up and put him back together, she felt that this would be his chance to break out of his shell. It was part of the reason she let him stay with her, he offered to pay rent but she refused his money. She just wanted to keep him close and make sure nobody hurt him anymore. She snapped out of her stupor when the rabbit hopped out of the chair, straightening his tie before grabbing his messenger bag from the coat rack by the door.

"Hold on ya silly rabbit, let me- " 

Asher tightened the bag strap on his shoulder, "It's fine, Amy. I can walk. It's not far."

Amy tried to veil her concern by gently jangling the keys, "You sure? I can drive- It's nothing really."

"I appreciate it Ames, but I'm sure. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah," She almost muttered slightly disheartened, waving goodbye only to realize the alabaster bunny had already gone, "I guess so."

"How do you like the city so far?" Asher's mother asked over the phone.

He held the phone up to his ear, the other hand resting on his bag strap as he made his way down the street.

"It's..." Asher stepped around the legs of a giraffe who'd been waiting for a bus, "It's different from Bunnyburrow. Noisy- Excuse me."

He slowed his pace as he walked behind two elephants.

"So who was that sheep you were staying with?"

"That was Ames, Amy. You know, Amy Carson. We've been friends since kindergarten?"

"That's Amelia? Oh my, how she's grown. You know, you're pretty lucky to have her. Are you sure you two are friends? I know very few females who let a man stay in their home rent-free. Unless-"

Asher raised an eyebrow as he passed a weasel trying to sell bootleg movies before taking his first steps to cross the street, "Mom, what are you trying to say- "

"Are you two... How do the kids say it, Todd?"

Asher heard his father shout something in the background.

"...Yeah, are you two a thing?"

Asher could have sworn he heard someone yelling but decided to focus on crossing the street.

His ears stood straight up, "What?! No, no! Of cour- "

Asher looked up just in time to see two bright lights in his face before he dropped his phone as a figure scooped him up off his feet and rushed forwards a car horn blared and there was the sound of screeching tires.

There was a brief whoosh of air. Asher opened his eyes but only saw white and found it slightly hard to breathe. It took a few moments to realize it was just cloth over his face, much to his relief.

"What was that?" The rabbit nearly whispered.

He moved his head back and saw that he was now laid on something soft, on his back. A car sat halfway on the sidewalk, the driver on the phone standing outside of his car. Asher then decided to take a look at what he was laying on and almost froze, his heterochromatic eyes met the steely golden eyes of his saviour. A wolf with jet black fur, it still held a powerful grip around his midsection but not enough to hurt the bunny. Asher wriggled out of the wolf's grasp before kneeling next to him.

"I believe," The wolf grunted, "Most mammals would say thank you after someone saves your life, Carrots."

"You saved me- " Asher was cut off as the wolf sat up.

"Yeah and you nearly got yourself killed, you damned idiot! What were you-," The wolf lowered his voice when he realized the collective glares he was getting from the crowd that had formed as well as the teary-eyed look on Asher's face, he heaved a heavy sigh. "Pay more attention next time. Not everyone is willing to save every small mammal that gets themself into trouble. Now stop crying. I swear bunnies are so emotional..."

"Should I wait for the ambulance to get here?" Asher looked up at him.

"No, and stop looking at me with those big sad eyes. If it makes you feel better, I'm perfectly fine. Didn't even get hit." The wolf motioned at the driver, "I'm fine, the bunny's alright too."

The driver, who was a bison, handed the phone to Asher. It was his phone, it sported a small crack now in the bottom corner. Asher pocketed it as he began to walk, not taking his eyes off the wolf who'd just saved his life.

"Man, Amy's gonna kill me when she finds out about this... That or she won't believe it."


End file.
